Daddy Ghoul
'Daddy Ghoul '''is the sixth episode of the third series of Being Human. It is also the twentieth episode of Being Human overall. This episode marks the first appearance of Nancy. Summary George is saddened to learn that his father, George Snr, has passed away, although he hasn't seen him for the last three years, since Tully turned him into a werewolf. After Nina tips off the police about the Box Tunnel 20 Massacre, a young policewoman, Nancy, arrives to interview Mitchell about his involvement, while Annie is angry that anyone would want to upset Mitchell and resolves to investigate for herself. Meanwhile, in the Honolulu Heights attic, Herrick is growing increasingly deranged... Trivia *The flashback to Mitchell and Herrick's antics in a 1933 Paris hotel room (punchline - "tomb service!") is a callout to way back in series 1, episode 5. In that episode, Herrick relates the incident as an anecdote to his fellow vampires at the undertaker's after Mitchell returns to the vampire fold. *The poem Annie attempts to recite to console George over his father's apparent death is Funeral Blues (1938), by WH Auden. It gained popularity as a funeral reading after it was featured at the eponymous funeral in Four Weddings and a Funeral (1994). Unfortunately Annie doesn't make it too far into the poem before an unintentional diversion into the lyrics for Cheryl Cole song Fight for This Love. *It has previously been established that George is Jewish, albeit not especially devout. He wears a Star of David round his neck, is able to recite at least part of the Kaddish (prayer for the dead), and most tellingly of all, has actually stated that he is Jewish, to Herrick among others. Yet his father's funeral is plainly a Church of England ceremony, judging by the wording and the vicar's robes. It is possible that George's father was Christian but his mother was Jewish - Jewish identity traditionally being passed down through the mother. Music Aside from Richard Wells' original score, this episode features the following songs: *''What is This Thing Called Love, by Sidney Bechet (1941 single) - playing on the gramophone in Mitchell and Herrick's Paris hotel room, 1933. Anachronistic, as it was recorded 8 years after the time in which the scene is set, although the original version of the song was recorded in 1929. *''Fight for This Love'', by Cheryl Cole, from the album 3 Words (2009) - not actually played, but lyrics quoted by Annie as she gets it all confused with WH Auden's poem Funeral Blues *''Ball of Fire'', by Ernest Ranglin, from the album Below the Bassline (1996) - played on the soundtrack over the montage when George tries to resolve his father's 'unfinished business' *''The Promise'', by Girls Aloud, from the album Out of Control (2008) - the song George's dad is dancing to in the caravan, when George and Nina discover that he's not really dead (because he's eating crisps) *''Posed by Models'', by Young Marble Giants, from the album Colossal Youth: expanded version (1980) - played on the soundtrack as George's dad rehearses what he's going to say to his wife Category:BBC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Series 3 Category:Being Human BBC